oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Salsanzamorloi Belias
Belias is an enigmatic bounty hunter, known for his fearsome appearance. He became a bounty hunter after pirates raided his hometown, and gave him severe burns. Whilst he was recovering, he realized the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, was for good men to do nothing. So he left behind his humble florist shop and headed out to sea. Appearance Belias is wrapped from head to toe in bandages covering his severe burns, on which is drawn a terrifying face. He wears a black cape and hat with a feather tucked in. Personality Belias, contrary to his appearance and reputation, is a kind and charming gentleman, whom other than criminals wouldn’t hurt a fly. The sort of man who saves old ladies from trees and helps cats cross the street. He dislikes of his fearsome reputation, wanting to be seen more as a force for good than an anti-hero, but due to his appearance and fighting style has been unable to shake it off. He became a bounty hunter because of his strong hatred for pirates after a crew raided his hometown and destroyed his florist shop. The face on his bandages was drawn by the kids of his hometown when he was recovering from his burns, so he can’t bring himself to remove it. He sends money back home every month. Powers and Abilities ' Majo Majo no mi ': Belias ate the Majo Majo no mi and gained strange powers based off witches. Synchronicity: Belias can connect similar objects and creatures (For instance, two nails or a person and a doll containing part of the person’s hair). Almost anything that happens to one instance happens to the other, e.g. if he hammers one nail the other hammers itself in, or if he damages the doll it damages the person (However, the doll would gain the durability of the target). He needs to touch both targets of this ability, and it ceases functioning if one target is more than a mile away (Although it starts working again if the target reenters range). ' Flight ': Using any stick-like object, such as a broom, pitchfork or his scythe, Belias is capable of flying. This ability makes it a lot easier for him to travel around the dangerous seas. ' Lightness ': An interesting effect of the Majo Majo no mi is that the user became light enough to float, their mass to surface area decreased, making them less dense than water. Although this makes a user float in water, they still have their strength robbed away, and become incapable of moving. This lightness gives Belias a large boost to mobility and allows him to run on water. ' Zombies ': Belias has the power to put unconscious people into a temporary zombie-like state, where they mindlessly obey simple commands, such as “Go to the marines”. He is very aware of the dark potential of this ability, so he only uses it to make pirates turn themselves in. ''' Haki ' Belias is mildly proficient with Haki ' Busoshoku ' Belias is trained with Busoshoku Haki but prefers to not get rather than rely on it. ' Kenbunshoku ''' Belias specializes in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to fight despite his eyesight being impaired from the burns. Equipment Wields a huge 7ft custom weapon. It’s a scythe on one side, and a hammer on the other. He also uses a collection of large nails and has learned to use his bandages to grapple enemies. He has a pet cat named Sammy. He often uses Synchronicity to look out of Sammy’s eyes, allowing him to do easy reconnaissance. Trivia * Image is Grimm from Radiant * Radiant is pretty great